Mi Inolvidable
by RayearthFan
Summary: CLEMI! Pensamientos de Clef. Mi corazón no ha podido olvidarte, creo que nunca lo hará...


_Hola a todas las fans de Rayearth, en especial a las CLEMI fans jeje. Esta es otra para ustedes, por supuesto de mi pareja favorita ^_^ La inspiración me llegó a penas escuché la canción, la escribí en un solo día así que espero todo haya salido bien y les agrade…_

**INOLVIDABLE**

**Un conocido y poderoso hechicero se encontraba dando un paseo por los jardines del gran Castillo de Céfiro, pensando solo en una cosa:**

-Marina...

_Era tan bella, era tan bella  
que su mirada todavía me quema  
como quisiera poderla olvidar  
pero se acerca y no lo puedo evitar_

**  
Aquella chica tan bella como una sirena, de cabellos de mar y mirada de cielo seguía robando sus pensamientos a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo en Céfiro. **

Cinco años! cinco años desde la última vez que pude observar tu belleza, y aún puedo recordar la cálida mirada que siempre me dirigiste, mirada que me robó parte de mi alma, pues desde tu partida me siento incompleto, la razón no pude descubrirla en ese instante pero ahora sé que es porque me enamoré de ti. Tanto tiempo y no he podido olvidarte, porque cada vez que vienes a mis pensamientos me aferro más a ti.

_  
Porque cuando habla con sus ojos  
dice cosas que no puedo entender  
y se desnuda poco a poco  
y se convierte en tu piel_

Tu profunda mirada siempre trató de decirme tantas cosas, cosas que no supe entender mientras estuviste aquí conmigo. Lo intentaste la noche de su segunda llegada a Céfiro, cuando charlamos los dos a solas, cada que te preocupabas por mi cuando algo me sucedía en la batalla, e incluso trataste de decírmelo en el último instante antes de tu partida, pero no fue hasta ahora que comprendí que lo que quisiste decirme son tus sentimientos hacia mí, sentimientos que ahora comparto contigo.

_Y yo no sé cómo vivir  
si ya no puedo sacarla de aquí  
que no daría por besarla  
por abrazarla una vez más_

Ahora mi querida Marina ya no puedo vivir sin ti, ahora que he descubierto lo que hay en mi corazón no puedo resignarme a estar sin ti, te has quedado muy dentro de mí. Como el gran hechicero que soy buscaré por todos los medios la manera de regresarte a mi lado.

Quiero sentirte entre mis brazos, sostener tus manos sobre las mías como aquella noche en que no podías dormir, aquella que fue la única vez que me atreví a tocarte, deseo besarte con esta pasión que me quema, hacerte saber que ahora tus sentimientos son correspondidos...

_Y ya no quiero dejarla escapar  
si es que la puedo volver a encontrar  
no quiero perderla, porque solo es ella  
inolvidable para mi corazón  
inolvidable, inolvidable_

Mi pequeña niña de otro mundo, necesito tanto que sepas lo mucho que te amo, que a veces me desespero de no hallar la manera de regresarte a este mundo. Te necesito aquí conmigo, y cuando lo consiga no te dejaré marchar de nuevo, no te dejaré ir mi princesa sirena. Porque eres la única mujer que ha logrado conquistarme... la única mujer inolvidable para mi corazón.

_  
Fue como un cuento, se fue como el viento  
a veces me digo que tal vez me lo invento  
si al menos pudiera tener una prueba  
algún recuerdo de que estuve con ella_

Tú llegada a mi vida fue tan mágica, llegaste como una legendaria guerrera mágica a quienes ayudaba en su misión, poco a poco las fui conociendo, pero eres tú quien ha ganado mi corazón, y terminé enamorándome de ti. Si aquella tragedia no hubiera pasado no hubiera podido conocerte, suena egoísta pero me alegra que la leyenda haya sido realidad. Pero fue tan corto el tiempo que pudimos pasar juntos, que a veces me arrepiento de ser tan tonto y no darme cuenta antes de mis sentimientos, y haber pasado aunque sea un instante juntos, amándonos mutuamente.

A veces me pregunto si no es más que un hermoso sueño, porque no tengo nada de ella, nada que me haga afirmar lo contrario, nada que me haga recordar que estuve con ella más que mis recuerdos.

_  
Me estoy volviendo loco un poco  
a veces me despierto y siento aquí mi pena  
que me susurra en el oído  
y dice ¿donde estas amor?_

Cada mañana me levanto imaginándote a mi lado, y que me susurras un _"Te Amo"_ al oído con tanto amor que siento que casi es real. Pero cuando me doy cuenta que todo ha sido una mentira, me siento enloquecer, me desespero, estoy sufriendo, qué debo hacer para olvidarme de ti???

_  
Y yo no sé cómo vivir  
si ya no puedo sacarla de aquí  
que no daría por besarla  
por abrazarla una vez más_

¿Qué estoy diciendo? Si lo último que quiero es olvidarte, lo que mi corazón necesita para sanar eres tú, no existe otra solución. Aunque suene disparatado, he sentido en sueños que me llamas, que me lloras, que me extrañas igual que yo a ti. Sé que tú también me quieres a tu lado. Y te juro que haré hasta lo imposible para que así sea.

_  
Y ya no quiero dejarla escapar  
si es que la puedo volver a encontrar  
no puedo perderla, porque solo es ella  
inolvidable para mi corazón  
inolvidable, inolvidable._

_Inolvidable, inolvidable_

Después de meses de trabajo, al fin lo he logrado! He abierto el portal, me siento agotado... la primera que veo es Lucy, ella corre hacia Latis, se han de haber extrañado mucho. Paris ve a Anaís y también corre hacia ella. No aguanto más, estoy por desfallecer... Marina dónde estás... qué pasa? Debería haber caído en el suelo ya... pero unos brazos me sostienen. Levanto mi mirada y...

_Y yo no sé cómo vivir  
si ya no puedo sacarla de aquí  
que no daría por besarla  
por abrazarla una vez más_

Es ella! Ha vuelto! Me ha salvado de caer, su mirada está llena de preocupación como la vez que desfallecí por haberlos teletransportado al Castillo, luego de que estuvieron a punto de ser atacados por Devoner. Susurra mi nombre de una manera tan dulce que no puedo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, _"estoy bien"_ le digo, y ella se tranquiliza y sonríe mientras me dedica una dulce mirada. Cuanto ansiaba este momento, no sé qué hacer, la tengo frente a mí y no puedo articular palabras, un impulso recorre mi ser y cedo ante él...

_  
Y ya no quiero dejarla escapar  
si es que la puedo volver a encontrar  
no quiero perderla, porque solo es ella  
inolvidable para mi corazón  
inolvidable, inolvidable_

La atrapo entre mis brazos tan fuerte que no podrá escapar, mientras mis labios buscan los suyos de una manera desesperada. Al encontrarlos los beso como tantas veces lo había deseado, hasta quedarme sin aliento, y aunque sé que no fue la mejor manera de hacerlo ella me correspondió...

-Clef! yo... por qué??

-Lo siento Marina, pero ya no puedo vivir sin ti, te necesito conmigo, deseaba tanto tu regreso... no pienso perderte de nuevo así que no voy a dejarte marchar otra vez, porque eres el amor de mi vida, y para mi corazón eres inolvidable...

-Querido Clef, al igual que tu esperaba este momento, por las noches lloraba y susurraba tu nombre deseando que mi mayor deseo se cumpliera y así sucedió... y ahora no tengo la menor duda, yo también te amo!

Y después de esas palabras mi niña inolvidable y yo comenzamos nuestro amor...

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_Pues bien, este es mi cuarto songfic la canción es Inolvidable de Reik, el segundo Clemi que he hecho, como siempre se los dedico a mis dos amiguis Tenshi of Valhalla y Serena Ryuuzaki ^_^ chicas espero que les guste este, lo pongo como un regalo de Navidad para ambas. FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!!!! Y nos seguimos leyendo…_


End file.
